Intercambio de cuerpos
by SuperBrave
Summary: UA Bulma y Vegeta intercambian sus cuerpos. Bulma tendrá que sobrevivir a Freezer y Vegeta tendrá que sobrevivir a Yamcha. Sólo un beso de amor les devolverá sus cuerpos.
1. Intercambio de cuerpos

Hola a todas y todos, os escribo para explicaros que así como hasta ahora había estado escribiendo casi todos los días, me temo que en una temporadita voy a estar un poco más alejada de los Fics. La razón son los exámenes de la Universidad, que están a la vuelta de la esquina, y tengo que dedicarme a ellos al 100 si quiero aprobar. .

De todos modos, para vuestra tranquilidad, os diré un secreto. Intentaré, de verdad, intentaré actualizar un Fic cada fin de semana (de viernes a domingo, no se que día podrá ser). Y para ser un poco más justa, el fic que me decida a actualizar, será el que haya recibido más Reviews de vuestra parte. Amen, que en igualdad de condiciones, actualizaré el que tenga las reviews más extensas. Si tuviera un poco más de tiempo, quizás me decida a actualizar 2 Fics por semana, pero eso ya no es seguro. En cualquier caso, el mínimo de Reviews para actualizar serán de 5. Si tengo menos de eso no actulizaré ninguno, porque asumiré que os hebeis aburrido de mis escritos. Jeje.

Va a ser duro para mi renunciar a mi pequeña terapia de relax, que es escribir, pero es por una buena causa. En fin, os dejo un regalito de humor que estoy segura de que os va a encandilar. Yo me pasé riendo sóla un rato cuando se me ocurrió.

**INTERCAMBIO DE CUERPOS**

**Capítulo : La poción mágica.**

_Oficinas centrales de Capsula Corporation. _

Bulma salió del laboratorio de su padre y se dirigió hasta la oficina de la Señora Gualtier. - Mmmm, esto de aprender a dirigir la compañía es interesante, me gusta. -

Gerente General. Se leía en la puerta. La secretaria la recibió muy cordialmente. - Buenos días Señorita Briefs, por favor, pase al despacho de la Sra. Gualtier, la estaba esperando. -

- Gracias Magi. -

Pero al entrar, se percató de que la gerente estaba teniendo una conversación personal por teléfono. - Si, desde luego que es bastante difícil la cuestión. Una mujer como yo, que tiene un trabajo tan importante, y unos ingresos tan elevados, nunca puede estar segura de si la aman por su dinero o por si misma. -

Por alguna razón, esa frase comenzó a picotear el ánimo de Bulma.

- Claro, por supuesto, pero al final descubrí que Michael me estaba siendo infiel. - La seria gerente se secó algunas lágrimas de la cara. - Si tan sólo hubiera podido averiguar antes que clase de hombre era... -

La peliazul se sentía algo mal por estar escuchando la conversación, pero por otro lado, escuchar la voz de la experiencia de otra mujer, que como ella era guapa, inteligente y rica, era una oportunidad que no quería desperdiciar.

- Ah si, había escuchado hablar de esa bruja. Si, Uranai Baba, ese es su nombre. -

" Uranai Baba, ah, esa es la hermana de Mutenroshi, ese pervertido... "

- Si, dicen que ella puede determinar si el hombre con el que estás saliendo será el hombre de tu vida o no. Hmm... si... claro... por supuesto... Supongo que podría ir a hacerle una pequeña visita... es una gran idea... -

" Sin duda, es una gran idea. Yo también voy a hacerle una visita, quiero saber si mi Yamcha es el hombre de mi vida o sólo un farsante."

Bulma se escurrió fuera de la puerta y corrió por los pasillos con una gran sonrisa.

_Consultorio de la bruja Uranai Baba._

Bulma llegó a un claro del bosque en el que había una casa pequeña. Pegó en la puerta.

- Pase. - La voz de la anciana resonó en la habitación oscura.

- Mmm, Buenos días. -

"Oh, pero si es Bulma Briefs, la multimillonaria, quizás pueda después de todo pagar esas letrillas que me estaba agobiando" - ¿Para que vienes a mi consulta pequeña?. -

- Mmmm, yo, realmente... ha llegado a mis oidos que puedes visualizar si el hombre con el que estás saliendo es realmente el hombre de tu vida, o sólo un romance transitorio. Quisiera por favor, que me adivinase mi situación. -

"La cosa se pone interesante". - Mi consulta es bastante cara jovencita. -

"Para vivir tan humildemente es bastante pesetera". - ¿Cómo de cara?. -

- 1000 dólares. -

- Mmmm. - Bulma la miró sospechosamente. - Está bien. -

- Pagados por adelantado... -

- Pero... yo no tengo ese efectivo encima... - Replicó Bulma con una mueca.

- Puede pagar su consulta con Visa, Mastercard, o la tarjeta de el corte japonés. -

La peliazul arqueó una ceja. "WoW, realmente esto de ser bruja ya no es como en los viejos tiempos." - Bien. - Suspiró. - Aquí está mi visa.

La anciana bruja pasó la tarjeta por el datáfono y después de la firma de la más joven de los Briefs, encendió la bola mágica. - Bola mágica, bola mágica... dime ahora mismo si esta joven de... -

- ¿Qué edad tienes?. -

Gota de sudor en la frente de Bulma. "Menuda adivina". - Tengo 22 años. -

- Dime si el novio de esta jovencita de 22 años será el hombre de su vida. -

Waw Waw Waw Waw (La bola emitió un sonido parecido al que sale en los concursos de televisión cuando se falla la respuesta a una pregunta.)

- ¿Y bien?. -

La bruja tragó saliba. - Bola mágica, bola mágica, dime si su novio es con quien se va a casar. - Preguntó de nuevo.

Waw Waw Waw Waw

Bulma estaba a punto de morderse los dedos en lugar de las uñas.

- Bola mágica, bola mágica, dime si al menos van a tener hijos. -

Waw Waw Waw Waw

- ¿Pero estarán juntos toda sus vidas?. -

Waw Waw Waw Waw

- Al menos se... -

- BRUJAAAA. - Bulma la tenía cogida del traje. - Dime ahora mismo si mi novio será el hombre de mi vida. -

- No. - Contestó símplemente.

- ¿No?. - Tragó saliba. - ¿Cómo que no?. ¿Entonces quién va a ser el hombre con quien me voy a casar, a tener hijos...? - Afirmó su asimiento de la bruja.

- Espera, tranquilízate, creo que tengo algo que te puede servir. - "Con tal de que me suelte le doy hasta la bola mágica".

- ¿Que? Snif snif snif. - Bulma lloriqueó con su labio inferior haciendo pucheros. - No puedo creerlo, con lo hermosa e inteligente que soy, y Yamcha sólo es un farsante... snif snif snif. -

La bruja puso un frasco sobre la mesa. "Este frasco es más viejo que mi abuela, lo más seguro es que no funcione, pero un poco de sugestión puede hacer maravillas". - Mmmm, este frasco contiene una poción mágica. Si la bebes, conocerás al hombre de tu vida, y descubrirás tu verdadero amor. -

Bulma puso cara de ilusión. - ¿De verdad?. -

- Si. -

- Bien, dame esa poción. -

Jejeje "Esta es la mía". - Lo siento pero es demasiado cara. - La retiró de su vista poniendo cara de pocker.

- HE DICHO QUE QUIERO ESA POCIÓN. - Gritó furiosa.

- Mmmm tiene un valor sentimental elevado. Era de mi abuela, la gran brua Uranai Baba Primera. -

- ¿Cuánto vale?. - Bulma sacó la visa nuevamente con cara despreocupada.

- 100.000 dólares. -

- ¿QUEEEE?. "Mis padres me matarán si se enteran que he gastado todo ese dinero". -

- O eso, o nada. -

"Pero es por una buena causa". - ¿De verdad conoceré al hombre de mi vida?. -

- Si. -

- Bien. - Bulma alargó la tarjeta pero la retiró de los dedos de la bruja antes de que la pudiera coger.

- ¿Cómo funciona?. -

"¿Qué era lo que me había dicho mi abuela de esto, ya casi ni me acuerdo?" - Pues... tendrás que bebertela antes de acostarte, y cuando despiertes, conocerás al hombre de tu vida. Ah, el efecto de la poción pasará cuando os deis un beso de amor verdadero. -

- Ohhh, pero qué romántico... -

La bruja cogió la tarjeta recelosamente y la pasó por el datáfono. - Felicidades, señorita, mucha suerte en amor, prosperidad, paz... -

En cuando Bulma se marchó, la bruja comenzó a recoger sus cosas. - Una visitita al banco para retirar el efectivo, y voy que me las pelo de crucero a la dimensión paralela. Pero que bien. Esto si que es vida. -

------------------

_Esa noche..._

- Bien, amor, allá voyyyyy. - Bulma bebió el contenido de la poción y se acostó en su cama a dormir. -

----------------

_Por la mañana... en Capsula corporation._

- Hmp. Estoy más cansado de lo que creía, la última misión fue bastante latosa. ¿Quién iba a pensar que esos miserables utilizarían rayos mega para defenderse de nuestros ataques?. - 'La' peliazul se levantó de la cama aún somnolienta. - ¿Que diablos...?. ¿Dónde estoy?. -

_Mientras tanto, en el planeta Freezer número 79..._

- Ahhhh, que bien me siento esta mañana, me siento la mujer más fuerte del Universo, ah que sensación, deben ser los efectos de la poción. - 'el saiyajin' abrió los ojos lentamente. - ¿Ehhh?. ¿Qué es este lugar?. -

_En Capsula Corporation..._

Se escuchó un grito terrible - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Soy una mujer. ARGGGG. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. -

Que se sumó al grito terrible de la habitación de Vegeta en el planeta Freezer 79. - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Soy un hombre. ARGGG. Y tengo una cola como Goku. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. -

Pues si, habían intercambiado sus cuerpos, y sólo un beso de amor podía devolverles a la normalidad.

_De nuevo en Capsula Corporation..._

Vegeta, en el cuerpo de Bulma, volvió a la cama. - Es una pesadilla, claro, que tonto soy, estoy soñando, ahora voy a cerrar los ojos y me voy a despertar. - Vegeta cerró los ojos y luego los abrió nuevamente, sólo para comprobar que sus manos seguían siendo las de una mujer. - Tiene que ser una pesadilla resistente. - Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

En la puerta de la habitación de Bulma, el sonido gritón de la señora Briefs resonó. - Cariñoooo. Buenos días. - Vegeta gruñó aún con los ojos cerrados.

"De todas las pesadillas que he tenido esta es con mucho la peor de todas. Si ignoro todo a mi alrededor, quizás consiga despertarme".

- Vamos cielo, despiertaaaaa. - La señora la zarandeó un poco. - Tu novio Yamcha ha venido a verteeeeeee. - Canturreó feliz.

Vegeta siguió con los ojos cerrados. - Nah, esto es sólo una pesadilla, sólo eso, me voy a despertar enseguida... si, claro, eso es. -

La madre de Bulma salió de la habitación y unos pasos más fornidos se escucharon caminar dentro. - Buenos días preciosa... -

Algo en el tono meloso de esa voz masculina hizo saltar todas las alarmes mentales de Vegeta. "¿preciosa?"

Yamcha acercó sus labios dulcemente...

---------------

_En el planeta Freezer 79..._

En la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta, el sonido rudo de Nappa resonó. - Príncipe, ¿se encuentra bien?. Freezer quiere que estemos en su estancia en unos minutos. - Bulma abrió los ojos de par en par.

Abrió la puerta aún sin poder creer lo que le estaba sucediendo y cuando vió al gigantesco saiyajin. - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. - Gritó aterrorizada.

Nappa gritó también al ver que Vegeta estaba gritándole, cubriendo su cuerpo en pose defensiva por si acaso estaba a punto de eliminarle con una ráfaga de ki. - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. - Los grutos de Vegeta y Nappa hicieron saltar a Raditz fuera de su habitación hasta la escena del pasillo.

- ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Que...?. - Para su sorpresa, Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajins, se desmayó delante de sus narices a la par que Nappa. - Raditz arqueó una ceja. - ¿Y esto?. - En su scuter Zarbón gritó amenazadoramente.

- Panda de monos mugrientos, acudid inmediatamente a la sala del Maestro. VAMOS. -

-----------------

_En Capsula Corporation..._

POOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM (Puñetazo en toda la nariz).

- No importa si es una pesadilla o no, pero jamás voy a permitir que ningún macho me toque. -

- ¿Ehh, Bulma ¿Por que has hecho eso?. Deberías estar arreglada ya, tenemos que ir a la boda de Goku. - Se quejó Yamcha levemente confuso, pero intacto.

Vegeta miró su mano casi quebrada después del puñetazo que había dado. Sus músculos latían de dolor. "No puede ser, soy una mujer debil... no puede ser" - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. - Gritó sujetando su miembro lesionado para acabar por desmayarse de la impresión.

----------------

Bien, ahí está el Fic más cómico que creo que se me ha ocurrido en toda mi vida. ¿Podrá sobrevivir Bulma en el pellejo de Vegeta, y en el rudo escuadrón saiyajin?. ¿Podrá sobrevivir Vegeta encerrado en el cuerpo de una mujer débil?. ¿Cómo lograrán reunirse para romper el hechizo?. ¿De verdad serán capaces de darse un beso de amor Vegeta y Bulma en cuanto se vean?. ¿Boda de Goku?. ¿Vegeta va a asistir acompañando a Yamcha a la boda de Goku?. ¿Qué clase de desastre se puede organizar si eso llegase a suceder?. ¿Bulma tendrá que tratar con Freezer?.

Bien, ya sabeis que no podré actualizar tan seguido así que vosotros decidireis con vuestros reviews qué fics quereis que actualice antes. Ya, besitos.


	2. Nada puede ser peor

**Capítulo 2: Nada puede ser peor.**

Yamcha cogió a Bulma entre sus brazos acompañado por la señora Briefs.

- Supongo que ha debido tener una pesadilla... - Rió nerviosamente el muchacho.

- Bulmaaa, cariñoooo. Vamoooos, despierrtaaaa. -

- "No, no es posible, esa voz irritante sigue ahí. Esto no puede ser una pesadilla, es algo mucho peor." - Vegeta abrió un ojo y tanto Yamcha como su madre retrocedieron dos pasos al ver la mirada asesina que les dedicó. - ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? . -

Los aludidos intercambiaron una mirada adornada por una mueca indescriptible. - ¿Cómo dices?. - Preguntó suavemente la señora.

- He dicho que quienes sois, y más os vale responderme ahora mismo. -

- Cielo, ¿tienes fiebre o algo?. - Vegeta alzó un dedo en advertencia antes de que le tocase la frente.

- Nadie... NADIE. - Recalcó mirando fijamente a Yamcha. - Nadie me tocará de ahora en adelante. ¿Entendido?. -

- Eh, muñeca, ¿Qué te pasa?. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla fea?. -

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron de par en par. - Nunca vuelvas a llamarme muñeca IDIOTAAAA. - Gritó haciendo que todos en la sala tapasen sus oídos.

- Vale, vale, muñ... quiero decir Bulma. -

- ¿Cómo me has llamado?. -

- B..¿Bulma?. -

- Así te llamas cariño, ¿es que acaso has perdido la memoria?. - Preguntó con su sonrisa genuina la señora Briefs.

- "Me conviene seguirles el juego en esto a ver si averiguo lo que está pasando". Hmp. Puede ser... Así que teneis 3 segundos para ponerme en antecedentes. -

-------------------

Mientras tanto, en el planeta Freezer...

- Nappa, despierta, vamos... - Raditz le zarandeaba como loco. - ¿Quieres que Zarbón nos envíe al agujero?. -

El gigante abrió los ojos y comprobó que estaba entero. Luego ambos miraron en dirección hacia su líder, que aún permanecía en el suelo desmallado.

- Despiértale, vamos. - Ordenó Nappa.

- ¿Estás loco?. Apuesto mi cola a que no tiene un buen día. Si le despierto me va a freír. -

- No te atrevas a desobedecer la orden de un superior o yo mismo me encargaré de freírte. -

Raditz suspiró y se acercó hasta él con cautela. - Ejem. Ejem. Príncipe. Ejem. Alteza. - Tosió a ver si se despertaba. Luego miró con ojos de perrito a Nappa. - Si le toco para despertarle me quedaré sin mano. -

- Pues tócale con la cola que se regenera, jajajajajaja. - Rió a carcajadas.

- "Que gracioso se está volviendo..." (gemido de impotencia) - Raditz tragó saliva, su dedo se aproximaba al cuerpo del Príncipe, estaba a apenas unos centímetros y el sudor de su frente evidenciaba el peligro inminente. Entonces una genial idea rayó su mente. - Le diré que me obligaste a despertarle. - Nappa le dedicó una mirada fea. - Y tu también cobrarás en golpes. -

Después de unos segundos de pensamiento con cara de tonto sonrió. - Si, pero tu cobrarás en golpes por partida doble porque te machacaré por chivato. - Raditz volvió a tragar saliva, cerró los ojos y avanzó de nuevo el dedo que ya estaba a un centímetro del príncipe, con una mueca dolorosa en su rostro presionó en el hombro.

Bulma abrió los ojos lentamente. Algo de las facciones de Raditz le inspiraron cierta familiaridad, como si le conociera de algo. - "Que guapo es". - El saiyajin de tercera clase abrió un ojo para comprobar el resultado de su intento, para encontrar algo mucho peor que cualquier golpe esperado. Vegeta le estaba mirando con ¿ternura?. Y además, estaba ¿sonriendo?.

- Al... al.. al... alteza... - Tragó saliva. - Freezer nos espera, debemos acudir de inmediato a su presencia. - Informó evitando mirarle a los ojos.

- "Que chico tan guapo, es un encanto. Y parece tan fuerte... Y qué alto". - Bulma sonrió y sus hombres casi comenzaron a hiper-ventilar. Cuando el príncipe sonreía, había que esperar algo terrible. - "¿Será este el hombre de mi vida?. Ah. claro, seguro que la poción hacía que nos conociéramos. Por eso estoy en el cuerpo de otro hombre, tiene que ser eso. Ahora sólo tengo que convencerle para que venga conmigo a la Tierra, vea mi hermoso cuerpo, se enamore de mi y nos besemos con verdadero amor. Lo mejor es que les siga la corriente por ahora." ¿Quién es Freezer?. -

- ¿QUEEE?. - Los demás miembros del escuadrón casi murieron al escuchar aquella frase dicha en un tono tan ¿amistoso, ¿jovial, ¿despreocupado?.

- Han debido afectarle los rayos Mega que le lanzaron en la última misión. - Susurró Raditz a Nappa, que asintió de inmediato aceptando esa teoría.

- Alteza, ¿se encuentra bien?. -

Bulma pensó unos instantes. Estaba claro que ellos pensaban que ella era 'él'. - Naahhh, En realidad yo no soy quien pensáis. - Replicó despreocupadamente y sonriendo. Raditz y Nappa tragaron saliva, por alguna razón, la sonrisa en la cara de Vegeta les erizaba todo el pelo de las colas. - Vereis, la historia es que... -

Bulma no pudo continuar su relato porque Zarbón irrumpió repentinamente en la habitación. - ¿Qué os pasa pandilla de ineptos?. ¿Acaso teneis los scuters rotos? -

- "Ahhhh pero si este chico es aún más guapoooo, creo que él debe ser mi verdadero amor... Ahhh" - Algo en la expresión de Vegeta hizo a Zarbón arquear una ceja y olvidar su mal humor. Era una mirada casi... ¿podría ser?.

- Vamos. - El hombre de cabellos verdes se dio media vuelta. - El Maestro está muy disgustado por la espera. -

Bulma le siguió junto con el resto del grupo. - "Pero que culito que tiene más lindo". - Sin perder detalle de su perfecta anatomía. - Jejejeje. - Zarbón miró de reojo hacia atrás al escuchar la risita lasciva del príncipe. Nappa y Raditz se miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de Freezer, Bulma abrió los ojos. El lagarto era un monstruo horrendo y su mirada era heladora, daba mucho miedo así que retrocedió un par de pasos. Nappa le hizo un gesto indicándole que se arrodillase y Bulma se apresuró.

Freezer observó la escena con una ceja arqueada, y Zarbón parecía estar igualmente intrigado. - ¿A qué se ha debido tanto retraso en venir?. -

Como nadie hablaba, Nappa asumió la palabra. - Ha sido por mi culpa señor, según parece los rayos Mega que nos lanzaron nos afectaron un poco y yo... Ejem, perdí el conocimiento. - Cualquier cosa por su príncipe.

- Ya veo... espero que no vuelva a repetirse. - No queriendo dar más importancia al asunto prosiguió. - Celebro que la misión haya sido un éxito, aunque tardasteis más de lo previsto, pero bueno, ya iréis mejorando. - Ese era un insulto mejor que castigarles por su tardanza. - Tengo otra misión para vosotros. -

El grupo se levantó y todos escucharon sin rechistar. De alguna manera Bulma y su sexto sentido femenino comprendieron que no era un buen momento para gastar bromas o fijarse en nadie. Estaba ¿en un ejército?. Y frente a su superior... punto uno codificado. Era un ¿príncipe?. ¿Y sus súbditos?. Pero si ella era un príncipe y se arrodillaba ante ese monstruo blanco y morado, eso quería decir, que estaba frente a una especie de Emperador. ¿Y quien sería el joven hermoso que había a su lado?. Por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron, y Zarbón le dedicó una leve sonrisa que ella imitó. El hombre de cabellos verdes asintió y señaló con la mirada hacia un lado. Bulma asintió nuevamente entendiendo que le estaba invitando a hablar en privado de un modo muy discreto, aunque realmente no sabía muy bien donde le estaba citando para hablar, pero algo le decía que ya averiguaría. ¿Ese guerrero tan guapo era amigo del dueño del cuerpo que ella ocupaba?. Claro, no podía ser de otra manera, así era como ella le podría conocer. Freezer aventó un golpe con la cola en el suelo cerca de donde estaba Bulma.

- Estás un poco distraido Vegeta... - Regañó mirando de reojo a Zarbón, que puso cara de poker.

----------------

Mientras tanto, en la isla de Kame se celebraba la boda de Chichi y Goku, aunque nadie parecía al tanto de la novia, pues todos miraban a Bulma de reojo. Iba vestida con unos pantalones de licra azules asustados y una camiseta algo ancha del mismo color. Su calzado, unas botas de tacón plano. Su pelo estaba recogido desaliñadamente en una coleta baja, y no llevaba nada de maquillaje ni de adornos. su pose era a brazos cruzados y muy seria.

De repente, algo le comenzó a incomodar. Se estaba haciendo pis. Que desastre. Y no podía aguantar ni un segundo más. Con bastante poca ceremonia, salió del banco donde estaba sentado mirando la ceremonia sin sentido para él, y buscó con la mirada algún lugar adecuado. Caminó dentro del edificio, y entonces...

- Bulma, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?. - La voz de Yamcha le retumbó hasta en el alma.

Fantástico, sólo faltaba el insecto... - No es de tu incumbencia insecto. -

El aludido abrió los ojos asombrado. - ¿Qué?. -

- Lárgate, si no quieres que te mate en este momento. -

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Bulma?. - Preguntó sumamente preocupado. - ¿Dónde vas?. -

Vegeta sintió nuevamente la necesidad imperiosa de ir al servicio. Si no iba enseguida acabaría por hacérselo encima. - Arrgg, voy al baño, ¿podrías dejarme en paz de una maldita vez?. -

- La segunda puerta a la derecha. - Aclaró Yamcha con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Verse a sí mismo haciendo pis sentado en la taza del water era lo más humillante que había tenido que soportar jamás. Privado del símbolo fálico de su hombría... ¿podría existir algo peor que eso?. De repente sintió una sensación rara, como si alguien le estuviera observando. Nahh. Miró en todas direcciones, el cuarto era totalmente privado. Se levantó y entonces se volvió repentinamente hacia atrás. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al localizar mirando por un agujero en la pared de madera un ojito espía ilusionado.

En apenas unos segundos más, el maestro Mutenroshi salió corriendo sujetando su ojo por el dolor causado. Vegeta gruñó de rabia tratando de sacar del agujero de la pared su propio dedo. Qué patético se había vuelto, estaba atascado y no había manera de salir. Su ropa interior estaba en el suelo en sus tobillos y por más que tiraba, su índice no hacía visos de salir del atolladero. - Maldito pervertido. TE MATAREEE. - Gritó haciendo que Yamcha saltase.

- No estaba haciendo nada malo. - Gritó el muchacho al otro lado de la puerta.

- No puede seeeerrr... - El insecto seguía persiguiéndolo por todas partes. El tenía su dedo débil e insulso atorado en el agujero de la pared y no tenía fuerza para sacarlo sin rompérselo en el intento. Su ropa de cintura para abajo seguía estando en el suelo porque con una mano no atinaba a abrochársela. Y un pervertido había estado espiándole en la sesión más horrible de su vida: orinar sentado en la taza del water. - Arrrggg. -

- ¿Estás bien?. - Preguntó Yamcha escuchando ruidos raros desde el interior del baño.

- Lárgate miserable. - Gritó el príncipe histérico.

- Bulma, tenemos que hablar, no se que sucede, pero no me voy a marchar, es necesario que aclaremos la situación. - Vegeta ignoró por completo sus palabras y siguió forcejeando contra las maderas.

- ¿Qué podría ser peor que esto?. - Se quejó mentalmente.

--------------

Zarbón esperó pacientemente la llegada de quien él pensaba que era el príncipe de los saiyajins. Bulma no tardó en aparecer con una sonrisa en su rostro. - Hola. - Su tono era tan simpático que hasta el hombre de cabellos verdes se estremeció.

- H...hola. - Contestó aún aturdido.

- ¿Querías hablar conmigo?. - Preguntó con tono meloso y Zarbón se sintió más conquistador que el Cid.

- No he podido evitar fijarme... en cómo me mirabas... - Susurró acariciando su mejilla.

Bulma por un segundo se sintió en el cielo, pero de repente, abrió los ojos asustada. Ella estaba en el cuerpo de un hombre. En frente suya había otro hombre, y estaba atraido por ella, mejor dicho... por ¿el?. - Oh Dios... - Esto no podía pasarle a ella. ¿Estaba dentro del cuerpo de un gay?. - Meeeee me tengo que ir. - Aseguró sacando a Zarbón de su ensueño.

- Podríamos ir a mi habitación. - Invitó con una sonrisa enigmática.

- Jaaaajaja. - Rió falsamente. - No puedo, tengo... tengo que... verás... tengo... tengo una misión que cumplir. -

- Ah es verdad. - Respondió fastidiado.

- Hasta luego. - Se volvió dispuesta a marcharse de allí a toda velocidad.

- Espera. - Ella se congeló donde estaba. - Reanudaremos esta conversación cuando vuelvas... de tu misión. tengo cierta misión en mente, que será bastante más agradable, te lo aseguro. -

Bulma asintió con una mueca con tal de no enfadar a Zarbón y salió lo más rápido posible del lugar, sólo para toparse de bruces contra Nappa, el cual salió despedido hacia un lado por el impacto. Era curioso que no hubiera sido al revés, ella estaba en un cuerpo mucho más pequeño que el del gigante.

Raditz apareció también dispuesto a resolver el enigma del siglo, sólo que ahora Bulma no estaba demasiado segura de en quién podría confiar o no para confesar la verdad, así que se decidió a ser un poquito reservada hasta averiguar ese pequeño detallito. ¿Qué misión tendrían que realizar?.

-------------

Vegeta ajustó sus piernas a los lados del dedo maldiciendose por no tener un cuerpo entrenado y suficientemente ágil y fuerte como para no tener que utilizar técnicas tan lamentables como esa para salir de un problema tan estúpido. Después de una serie de empujes y de otra serie de crugidos de maderas, logró desatorar el dedo dando un tirón fuerte hacia atrás con todo su peso, sin percatarse, no obstante, de que al caer hacia atrás, se desplomó sobre la puerta, la cual se abrió repentinamente dejando ver su forma humillada en el suelo, con las piernas abiertas, la ropa interior bajada y una mano sujetando uno de sus dedos.

Lo que pensó Yamcha de la pose fue más vergonzoso aún. - "¿Se estaba...?" - El sonrojamiento de su rostro sólo causó más rabia a Vegeta, el cual se levantó del suelo dispuesto a borrarle la mueca a golpes, si no hubiera sido porque en ese momento se le escurrió el pantalón nuevamente abajo. Yamcha tosió y se dio media vuelta todo rojo sin saber que más poder decir, y pensando que se iba a desmayar de la impresión.

-----------------

Muchas gracias por las reviews, Shadir, darkandrómeda, Arizu, Angel sin alas, Morgain, Runliney, Dulce-vg, sois maravillosas.

Buffy, tienes razón en lo que aconsejas, aunque al final, manda la inspiración, no tengo un sistema para eso, acabo de percatarme de ello.

Karo, con los exámenes pringaré hasta marzo, pero bueno, ya ves que este finde me he dado un atracón de actualizaciones...

Felpa, la verdad es que en mi mente tengo ya perfilada la historia dramática de otro fic más, pero tendrá que esperar a que termine con algunos cuantos de estos. Se titulará: Una mujer fuerte. Y la protagonista será Bulma. Va a ser una historia muy bonita, con mucho drama, porque ella va a enfrentarse a un problema muy grave, pero estoy segura de que os enganchará, claro, que eso será, como te digo, cuando acabe con algunos fics que tengo pendiente por terminar.

Besitos a todas y todos quienes leeis mis fics. Gracias por vuestro aprecio y apoyo cariñoso.


	3. Inconvenientes de ser

**Capítulo 3: Inconvenientes de ser...**

En cuanto bulma vió a Raditz, sus neuronas comenzaron a funcionar. Si no era Zarbón, estaba claro que debía de ser Raditz, además él era mucho más guapo, con esos ojos medio pícaros, ese cuerpo robusto, alto, tan bien formado, el culo cuadrado y potente, con esa poquita ropa que llevaba, por Dios, enseñando todas las piernas perfectas... Los rostros de Nappa y Raditz comenzaron a evadir su mirada fija en el guerrero más joven, aunque no podían dejar de mirar de reojo la entrepierna del Príncipe. Bulma por acto reflejo miró donde según parecía se horrorizaban los vistazos esquivos, y cuando se vió. - AH. - Jadeó. Si que era una situación embarazosa, su entrepierna estaba completamente abultada y las mallitas no ayudaban nada.

- ¿Dónde está el baño?. - Pidió completamente sonrojada.

Nappa hizo una mueca y señaló la puerta del lateral.

- No es posible que me traiciones así. Es guapo, tan guapo que querría violarlo... - Un guerrero que estaba orinando en un servicio de pared en esos momentos corrió medio desnudo fuera del servicio, isofacto. - ¿Eh? Que cochino, podría haberse subido los pantalones antes de salir.

Nappa y Raditz, que esperaban fuera, se miraron con una mueca al ver al guerrero correr lejos con las manos puestas en el culo.

- Bueno... a ver... - Bulma movió el pantalón y miró al culpable de sus desventuras. - AHHH DIOS SANTO. - Gritó. - ¿Cómo ha crecido de esa manera?. Y además... ¿Cómo puede caberle esto a alguien normal?. - Ojos lividinosos. - ¡Deja de pensar cosas! Eso no ayuda a que baje a su lugar. ¿Me pregunto si Raditz estará así de bien armado?. - Ojos aún más lividinosos. - AHSS Deja de pensar en eso. - Se regañó.

En esos momentos un guerrero de color verde y cuerpo gelatinoso como un gusano apareció en la habitación. - Argg que asco... - Bulma hizo una mueca y tapó su nariz para dejar de sentir el hedor que despedía semejante ser. Para su sorpresa, el amigo de abajo había disminuido de tamaño completamente. - Que bien. Así me gusta. Bueno, ya se en lo que tengo que pensar cuando asumas vida propia pequeño... - El guerrero la miró de reojo preguntándose con quién estaba hablando el Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Se fijó bien en la escena. ¿Le estaba regañando a su pene?. Arqueó una ceja. Bulma le miró de repente fíjamente y el guerrero comenzó a silbar mientras miraba el techo, apresurándose para entrar en el baño.

Bulma le miró fíjamente hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta. - Oh, creo que tengo ganas de hacer pis... - Ella misma desapareció detrás de otra puerta con la cara sonrojada y una mueca.

Bajó sus pantalones con otra mueca, se rió tontamente al ver a su amigo ahora colgando tranquilito. - Con lo grande que eras antes y mírate... La naturaleza es increible. - Con la cara roja como un tomate agarró el accesorio con dos dedos y apuntó al centro del W.C. Respiró aliviada al descargar, y después lo sacudió con cuidado. - Jamás pensé que haría algo como esto. - Susurró entre divertida, extrañada, avergonzada e incrédula. - Ajá. Esto demuestra mi teoría. - Afirmó triunfalmente. - La mujeres somos más inteligentes que los hombres... Ni una gota. JA. ¿Y pensar que Yamcha decía que para un hombre era casi imposible no manchar con algunas gotitas la tapa del water?. Cuando lo pille se va a enterar. -

Fuera del servicio, Raditz preguntó ocasional. - ¿Tarda mucho no?. -

Nappa miró de reojo sin contestar.

- ¿Tú crees que estará?. - Su voz sonó un ápice divertida y su mano mandiló arriba y abajo en un gesto bastante ordinario.

- IDIOTA. - El codazo de Nappa le quitó las ganas de bromear.

- Debo ser el último saiyajin con sentido del humor en el Universo... - Se quejó açun atontado por el golpe.

--------------

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra, Vegeta se levantó del asiento en que se había plantado a observar a todos. Descubrió que su cuerpo era tan insultantemente débil que no pudo aguantar varias horas apoyado en la pared de pie, porque sus riñones le molestaban de estar parado en esa postura tanto rato. Todos celebraban la boda con alegría menos él. Yamcha había decidido dejarla tranquila un rato, para alivio del príncipe. Unas delicias de chocolate captaron su atención y se levantó a por ellas. - Rayos, que cuerpo más debil e insignificante, me duele incluso levantarme. - La madre de Bulma se acercó de repente a su hija.

- Cariñoooo. -

- "Oh, no, es esa mujer de nuevo..." -

- Cielo. - Vegeta no se volvió a mirarla, pero arqueó una ceja al notar que le ponía una rebeca alrededor de la cintura. - No te preocupes, nadie se ha dado cuenta. ¿Necesitas un tampón?. -

- ¿Qué? YO NO NECESITO NINGUN TAMPON. - Gritó. La música paró, todo pareció congelarse de pronto. Todos los invitados la miraron de repente con caras asombradas y ensombrecidas. Vegeta no entendía qué es lo que les había parecido tan interesante, pero se dedicó a gruñir en alto mientras miraba a cada uno asesinamente. Para su sorpresa fue efectivo y todos volvieron a sus quehaceres, la música sonó de nuevo, pero su madre la miraba aún con una mueca extraña.

- Cielo, lo lamento pero no tengo compresas... - Susurró con voz muy baja. - Es mejor que entres al baño y te cambies, por suerte he traido alguna ropa de repuesto.

Vegeta la miraba con cara de 'qué dice esta loca', pero por una razón extraña pensó que mejor le hacía caso. Cuando entró en el baño, se aseguró de tapar previamente el agujero de la pared con un papel enrollado, frunciendo el ceño al recordar el incidente del viejo pervertido.

Cuando se quitó la ropa observó con horror que estaba manchada de sangre. - ¿Estoy herido?. ¿Pero como?. Ni siquiera lo he notado, es... imposible. - Un brillo azulado se instaló en su rostro al percatarse de que la fuente de emanación de la sangre era cierta zona muy privada. - De ninguna manera permitiré que un humano estúpido me toque ahí. - Gruñó.

Miró entre las cosas que le había dado la mujer rubia, y encontró lo que supuestamente era un tampón. Arqueó una ceja. Si que era raro... abrió la envoltura y se sorprendió aún más, era un objeto cilíndrico... lo miró por todas partes, de plástico... con forma de inyección pero sin aguja...

- Qué cosa más extraña... ¿Cómo se usará?. - Pensó unos instantes y comenzó a manipularlo. De repente, al presionar abajo, saltó hacia arriba un algodoncito cilíndrico, que Vegeta cogió al vuelo.

- Que raro... tampón... tampón... tapón... - Un brillo azulado en su cara iluminó su mente.

- ¿Esto es para ponerlo ahí?. De ninguna manera... - Miró de nuevo su supuesta herida, y luego gimió, había que taparla, era una verguenza caminar así. Aunque por fortuna no debía ser grave ya que no le dolía, apenas sentía algunas molestias en el bajo vientre.

Desalojó de la estructura de plástico el taponcito de algodón y se agachó para tomar una perspectiva mejor de su entrepierna. Tragó saliba, la situación era demasiado tremenda. No había manera, tenía que hacerlo, era el Príncipe de los Saiyajins y no iba a tener miedo de un simple taponcito de algodón.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, el tampón estaba tan manchado de sangre como sus manos, así que con expresión de fastidio, abrió la puerta. - Mujer, dame otro tampón de esos. - Sacó la mano por la puerta, llena de sangre.

La señora Briefs se puso blanca, extendió otro tampón, se lo entregó y después se desmayó. - Hmp. Quizás si no quito la estructura y empujo mientras lo inserto logre meterlo y... Oh, esto tiene cierto gusto... (ojos de Mutenroshi) ¡Qué tonterías pienso! - Se regañó sonrojado sacando el tampón de senda parte de inmediato. - Un último intento... - Respiró hondo. Tembló. - Por fín... - Se cambió de ropas, se enjuagó las manos completamente ensangrentadas y miró a la mujer rubia en el suelo aún desmayada. - Seres débiles... esto es un infierno... Me quiero ir de aquí ahora mismo. -

- ¿Bulma?. -Yamcha apareció de la nada. - ¿Qué le pasa a tu madre?... -

- Si tú no lo sabes cómo quieres que lo sepa yo idiota... -

La velada terminó rápidamente y Vegeta volvió a Capsula Corporation. Llegó a la cocina y se sirvió del frigorífico helado de chocolate. - Yo era un gran guerrero. - Susurró llorando. - No se por qué estoy llorando siquiera... nunca he llorado... ahora insluso lloro... soy patéticooooo buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... - Desde la puerta de la cocina, Yamcha y la Señora Briefs miraban la escena.

- No te apures querido, es sólo efecto del síndrome menstrual, ya sabes cómo se le revuelven las hormonas cuando empieza con el periodo, se deprime un poco, pero ya verás que mañana será otro día... - Yamcha cabeceó en el acuerdo, realmente le trastornaba el periodo...

El príncipe seguía llorando y comiendo helado. - Yo entrenaba, buaaaa, y era respetado... buaaa y mi cuerpo era musculoso y fuerte buaaa y... y... ahora soy una mujer débil... buaaaa buaaaaaaaaa - De pronto su estado anímico cambió a la ira. - MATARE AL RESPONSABLE DE ESTOOOO - y su risa se hizo maniatica.

- Ahora ha empezado con la fase psicopática, pero volverá de nuevo a la depresiva, me temo que este més le ha dado fuerte... Mejor nos vamos y la dejamos sóla. - La señora Briefs convino en lo mismo y ambos se alejaron del lugar.

- Voy a machacar su cabeza lentamente y sus ojos se saldrán de las órbitas. Muajajajajajajahhhh. - De nuevo varió a una cara compungida. - Con mi fuerza no podría ni aplastar a una moscaaaa buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jamás saldré de este cuerpo débil, moriré como una vulgar mujer... todos estos años de esfuerzos, si Freezer me viera se reiría de mí buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabuaaaaaaaa yo tenía que ser el Super Saiyajin de leyenda y tenía que vencerle, esto no es justo buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - Nuevo cambio de humor. - Mataré a Freezer lentamente... Muajajajajajajahhhhhh. - Otro cambio de humor. - Sería el hazmereir del Universoooooo buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. - Otro cambio. - No importa, porque les mataré a todos. MUUUAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAHHH BUAAAAAAAAAAA MUAJAJAJAJAAAAHHHH BUAAAAAAAA. -

Después de unos 500 cambios de humor, jadeando y cansado, Vegeta se levantó de la mesa y cogió otro tarro de helado de chocolate. - ¿Por qué actúo de esta manera loca?. - Racionalizó. - Esto no es normal en mí. ¿Dónde está mi autocontrol?. Tengo que centrarme en encontrar el modo de volver a mi cuerpo, lo cual me recuerda, que seguramente el alma de la mujer debe estar en mi cuerpo. Genia... moriré seguramente antes de poder recuperar mi cuerpo. Tengo que llegar a la base de Freezer antes de que me eliminen... - El Doctor Briefs apareció en la cocina.

- Hola hija. -

- ¿Dónde están las naves espaciales?. - Preguntó con rapidez y decisión.

- ¿Ehhh?. La miró extrañado. Bueno, tengo un prototipo, pero aún no está terminado. - Parpadeó varias veces.

- Termínalo ahora mismo. - Ordenó marcialmente.

- Bueno. - Sonrió el doctor Briefs. - Pero dime dónde quieres que ponga el equipo de música. -

Vegeta le miró como si fuera el ser más raro de la galaxia.

-------------------

Mientras tanto, el escuadrón saiyajin había partido a su primera misión y acababan de aterrizar en un planeta desolador, de color rojizo y casi desértico. Unos seres monstruosos parecidos a las arañas les aguardaban. Vegeta se escondió detrás de Raditz, el cual enverdeció al notar que lo estaba agarrando de la cintura mientras se ocultaba de los monstruos. Nappa miró la escena horrorizado. Algo iba mal, muy mal, y las arañas avanzaban cada vez más rápido.

- Atacaremos desde el aire. - Los dos saiyajins ascendieron, pero lógicamente Bulma, que no sabía que podía volar, permaneció en el suelo a merced de los monstruos, que se lanzaron contra él repentinamente.

- Debe ser una estrategia nueva... - Afirmó no demasiado convencido Nappa mirando a Raditz de reojo, que analizaba la situación con una mueca dolorosa al percatarse del primer ataque conjunto del enemigo sobre el príncipe.

-----------------

Mistica1, Runliney, Shadir, Rina, Kawaii, más verguenza agena, más risas, y más situaciones cada vez más bizarras jajajajajaja no sabeis como me he reido imaginando las escenas, mi marido piensa que estoy loca por reirme sóla de repente cuando voy en el coche con él.

Karo, yo no se si tu sufrirás de sindrome menstrual, pero creoa mi me pasan esos cambios de humor jaja

Gracias por las reviews.


	4. Cambio de planes

**Capítulo 4: Cambio de planes.**

- Atacaremos desde el aire. - Los dos saiyajins ascendieron, pero lógicamente Bulma, que no sabía que podía volar, permaneció en el suelo a merced de los monstruos, que se lanzaron contra ella repentinamente.

- Debe ser una estrategia nueva... - Afirmó no demasiado convencido Nappa mirando a Raditz de reojo, que analizaba la situación con una mueca dolorosa al percatarse del primer ataque conjunto del enemigo sobre el príncipe.

Bulma miró con horror como los dos saiyajins volaban lejos de ella, pero no le dió tiempo a llamarles, porque las arañas se le vinieron encima. De pronto se apoderó de ella la furia que la adrenalina desató, su cuerpo se rodeó de un haz de ki y entonces chilló... - ALLLLTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - Las arañas, a su sorpresa se pararon con un tic nervioso en los ojos. Esperaban un ataque, pero el guerrero sólo echaba chispas de furia, lo cual les estaba escamando. ¿Sería tan poderoso?. Se pusieron algo en guardia.

- Te dije que era una estrategia nueva. - Rió complacido Nappa.

Raditz cabeceó con simpleza y volvió a mirar la escena con un leve escepticismo..

Bulma al ver las arañas paradas frente a ella rió nerviosamente con una risita impropia de un príncipe, incluso un príncipe afeminado, y las arañas sudaron al unísono por la verguenza. - No hace falta que seamos violentos... podemos resolver esto de un modo racional y pacífico... ¿verdad?. - Su voz sonó conciliadora y su cara era sonriente.

Nappa casi se infartó y Raditz se dió un golpe en la cabeza para despertar del sueño, porque aquello tenía que ser un sueño... Las arañas aumentaron su gota de sudor y luego pusieron cara de mala leche.

"Tiempo de correr". Bulma aprovechando los instantes de duda, salió a toda velocidad en dirección opuesta a sus atacantes, que se miraron asombradas y después corrieron tras ella ferozmente. La científico se sorprendió de la velocidad que tenía al correr, pero aún no podía alcanzar las máximas posibilidades del cuerpo, ya que su mente no estaba preparada para eso, de modo que las arañas la seguían muy de cerca ella a duras penas las esquivaba.

- Es..es... una interesante estrategia... - Susurró Nappa para salvaguardar el honor de su Príncipe mientras lo veía huir del enemigo.

Raditz le miró con cara de "por favor... no te lo crees ni tú", pero prefirió no decir nada, no sea que le encajase un codazo otra vez. Mientras tanto, dos gotas de sudor aparecieron en sus frentes y sus mejillas tornaron carnesí al ver como Vegeta corría gritando como una chiquilla, con manos arriba que aleteaban en un intento inutil de volar, y cara de horror.

Bulma miró atrás, y en ese momento, la pata de una araña casi la ensarta, así que aceleró sin darse cuenta de que se había precipitado a un camino sin salida. Sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, su cuerpo aún se sostenía unas décimas de segundo... "¿y el suelo?". - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. - Se precipitó al fondo del barranco con las piernas espatarradas, aunque por suerte las arañas corrieron su mismo destino. En el aire, trataba inutilmente de hacer gestos de nado tipo rana, de vuelo tipo pajarito, y de histérica al borde de la muerte, incluso llamó a la nube kinton, pero nada, no había salvación. - Socorroooooo. -

De repente, Raditz, odiandose un poco por acudir en su ayuda, pero pensando que sería peor no hacerlo dado el estado de locura transitoria que atravesaba Vegeta, voló hasta el Príncipe y lo sacó fuera del precipicio antes de que se golpease contra el suelo, muchos kilómetros más abajo. Nappa miró con horror. El Príncipe jamás dejaba que nadie le ayudase... Pero en ese momento escuchó un... - Gracias, gracias, graciaaaaaaaaas. - Histérico mientras veía como Vegeta se abrazaba a Raditz como una lapa.

El Saiyajin estaba horrorizado y avergonzado de tener pegado como una mujer a su Príncipe, aunque últimamente lo estaba viendo muy rarito, así que casi no le extrañaba, y le daría igual si no fuera porque había elegido manosearle a él.

- Tengo que volver a casaaaa. - Lloriqueó Bulma muy afectada por los acontecimientos.

- ¿A casa?. - Los dos saiyajins se miraron con cara de alarma, estaba loco, había perdido la razón por completo.

- Odio la arañas, ODIO LAS ARAÑAS Y CUALQUIER CLASE DE BICHO OCTÓPODOOOOOO. - Gritó sojetando de la solapa a Nappa y Raditz a la vez, los cuales casi se hacen pis del miedo. - ¿Por qué habeis tardado tanto en ayudarme?. ¿Eh? ¿EHHHHH?. - Les regañó con furia.

- L...lo siento Príncipe. - Admitió Nappa. - Pensábamos que era una estrategia nueva y no quisimos intervenir. -

Bulma se calmó. - ¿Es verdad eso?. - Interrogó a Raditz, quien asintió con gran velocidad. - Bueno... entonces... Supongo que puedo confiar en vosotros. Me has salvado la vida. Yo... yo no soy quien vosotros creeis. - Ambos abrieron los ojos sin saber si creer o no aquella afirmación.

- Yo en realidad soy una hermosa muchacha, joven y bonita... - Los compañeros de escuadrón casi gritaron y se desplomaron de espaldas contra el suelo. - BUAAAAAAAA. - Pero fue mucho peor ver a su lider llorando tan desamparadamente. ¿Qué se supone que debían hacer?. ¿Consolarle?. ¿Matarle?. ¿Ambas cosas?.

- Escuchad, se que es algo increible, pero vuestro amigo o jefe, o príncipe, o lo que sea, está en el Planeta Tierra ahora mismo, en mi hermoso y escultural cuerpo, mientras que yo estoy en el suyo. - Raditz arqueó una ceja. ¿Sería verdad?. Nappa siguió mirando con horror... ¿Consolarle?. ¿Matarle?. ¿Ambas cosas?. No podía decidir qué hacer en esas circunstancias... Rascó su cabeza confundido.

- Todo fue por culpa de la bruja... -

- ¿Una bruja dices?. - Ahora Raditz estaba más interesado. Nappa miró aún más horrorizado. ¿Sería algún tipo de virus contagioso?. Por si acaso, tosió y se alejó un metro de aquellos dos que parecían compartir el síntoma principal: locura.

- Si, yo... - Bulma se sonrojó. - Quería saber si mi novio era de verdad el hombre de mi vida, y tomé una poción para poder averiguarlo. No se que pasó, que a la mañana siguiente, estaba en el cuerpo este, y estoy segura de que Vegeta tiene que estar en mi cuerpo. -

- En el planeta Tierra... - Siguió Raditz aclarando puntos a ver si podía engarzar algo de la situación extraña. Desde luego era una posible explicación, quizás la única, por muy increible que pareciera. Aunque claro, Nappa tenía una diversa teoría. ¿Matarles?. ¿Consolarles?. ¿Ambas cosas?...

- SII. - Contestó ilusionada Bulma.

Raditz sintió que le dolía la cabeza sólo de imaginar el humor que debía tener Vegeta si estaba en el cuerpo de una mujer, luego la situación le pareció tan divertida que comenzó a reirse a carcajadas... Nappa se alejó un metro más de puntillas, para que no se notase, y estaba ciertamente inquieto... la cosa estaba complicandose. ¿Y si el cogía el virus también?. ¿Debería matarlos?. ¿Consolarlos?. ¿Ambas cosas?. Arrggg ¿por qué el nunca era bueno para pensar?...

Bulma se encajó las manos a las caderas. - ¿Has terminado ya de reirte?. - Dijo en tono amenazante. Raditz paró de repente y tragó saliba.

- Bueno, pues ahora vamos a ir a mi planeta y vamos a intercambiar mi cuerpo, después... si quieres podremos tener una cita... Raditz. - Bulma se alejó en dirección a las vainas y le guiñó un ojo al saiyajin, que se puso azul del susto.

Nappa miró al par caminar unos metros...

- Supongo que no sabes volar. - Tosió Raditz.

- No. - Bulma puso sus manitas coquetamente y casi tímidas unidas por delante mientras se contoneaba mirando al suelo, y removía tierra con su pié. Ese gesto en el cuerpo de Vegeta quedaba tan bien como un hipopótamo con faja.

- Si quieres te puedo llevar volando... Cof Cof. - Tosió. - Será más rápido. -

- SII. - Chilló ilusionada abrazándose a Raditz sin verguenza.

- "Sabía que iba a odiar hacer este ofrecimiento...". - Se recriminó mentalmente separando un poquito al príncipe que volvía a pegársele como una lapa.

Nappa los siguió de lejos. ¿Debía consolarlos?. ¿Matarlos?. ¿Ambas cosas?. ¿Sumarse al abrazo?. Sudó. el virus comenzaba a afectarle definitivamente...

Las 3 vainas volaron en dirección a su nuevo destino: La Tierra.

Mientras tanto, el padre de Bulma, seguía con su dilema existencial... ¿Dónde debo colocar el equipo de sonido?.

-------------------

Istel, Laura, encantada de conoceros, muchas gracias por vuestras palabras, espero que disfruteis la nueva actualización.

Bulnatt, lo dicho, que tu compu la tienes que arreglar como sea, joer, será posible! me voy a enfadar con la placa base esa tuya... Hmmmm

Son Vegetzu, cuanto tiempo, que barbaridad, y me has dejado review... ¿no tendrás fiebre o algo?. Jeje, yaaa no soy mala, la verdad es que últimamente conecto cuando puedo y sobre todo para escribir, y el msn casi ni lo enciendo más que para ver correos. Oye o tuyo con en Tinieblas es de juzgado de guardia... veré si tengo los capítulos pero no se...

Felpa, gracias a tí por tus comentarios, gente como tú y las demás que me dejan reviews hacen que sea un placer escribir y dedicar un tiempito de relax a este bonito arte. Besitos.

Shadir, pue s ami lo que más gracia me hacía de todo era cuando sale corriendo el tipo con el culo al aire por el pasillo al escuchar la palabra violarlo jajaja me dió un ataque de risa imaginando la escena y mi marido estaba que no saba crédito a lo que veía... jejeje

Dulce, no es que no sea buena para el humor, es que por regla general sólo escribo humor cuando estoy de humor... es eso.. cuando estoy animada se me ocurre cada cosa...

Rina, que bien que te guste el fic, y bienvenida al club de las que sufrimos cambios de humor constantes en función del periodo jaja, de verdad, la mitad de las mujeres estamos locas, pero es una locura muy hermosa la de ser mujer. Besos.


	5. No es amor a primera vista

**Capítulo 5: No es precisamente amor a primera vista...**

Por fortuna, el escuadrón se encontraba en un sector del Universo que quedaba a 3 días del Planeta Tierra. En esa época, Freezer extendía sus territorios en esas latitudes, aunque el pequeño planeta de los humanos, no formaba parte de sus intereses imperialistas por el momento.

Las naves, con formas esféricas, se abrieron con el sonido típico del aire comprimido de las compuertas. Quitándose la máscara de respiración, el primero en salir fue Nappa, con su porte de guerrero gigantesco. Raditz le siguió sumándose con cara seria a su superior y mirando con recelo en todas direcciones. Los scuters marcaban presencias con energías de poder insignificantes.

De pronto, los aguerridos saiyajins se percataron de que "Vegeta" no había salido de su nave. Se miraron con una ceja arqueada. ¿Quién iba a ser el listo que se atreviera a ir a ver lo que le pasaba?

Ve tú – musitó Nappa adelantándose a cualquier sugerencia del tercera clase y cruzándose de brazos con estoicismo.

Es que… ¡No pienso ir! – replicó el más joven a brazos cruzados también.

¿Osas desobedecer a un superior? –

Vegeta se enfadará si se entera de que alguien ha estado coqueteando y utilizando su cuerpo para sobarme. –

Nappa le miró unos instantes. Eso era cierto… ¿Qué iba a decir el Príncipe cuando se enterase de que el ente usurpador de su cuerpo había cometido actos deshonestos con un guerrero tercera clase? O peor aún. ¿Qué iba a hacerles a ellos?

Nos matará por permitirlo – increpó Raditz como quien no quiere la cosa zarandeando la cola de un lado a otro nerviosamente, como único gesto delator.

El gigante pensó detenidamente, la cuestión era peliaguda. - Iremos los dos –

Más vale mal compartido que en solitario, debió pensar Raditz, el cual accedió cabeceando ligeramente.

Y allí teníamos a dos ejemplares guerreros, rojos hasta el infinito, caminando lentamente, rezando para que saliera antes de que ellos tuvieran que actuar. Tosieron estoicamente y esperaron varios minutos en pose, no de soldados, sino de generales dispuestos a morir en combate.

Pero nada, ni un sonido miserable. Ni siquiera un movimiento. Aquello era muy raro… ¿Estaría dentro? Se miraron con una gota de sudor en la frente y no hicieron falta palabras. Se agacharon y asomaron sendas cabezas por la ventanilla del habitáculo y en ese momento…

¿Buscáis algo? –

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –

Puede que Bulma no quisiera asustarles, pero aparecer de repente a sus espaldas, con una proximidad de milímetros y la cabeza a la altura de la de ellos mirando dentro de la nave… teniendo en cuenta que estaba en el cuerpo del Príncipe de los Saiyajins y que su voz era recia y penetrante como una cuchilla dispuesta a sesgar gaznates; la palabra infarto, podría definir adecuadamente lo que sintieron sus pobres subordinados.

······················

Mientras tanto, en Capsule Corporation, Vegeta, el verdadero y terrible saiyajin entre los saiyajins…

¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan desordenado? es increíble – murmuraba desquiciado sacando de debajo del colchón una bolsa de patatas fritas que podría llevar ahí quizás varios meses.

Espero que ese viejo científico termine la nave de una maldita vez, no quiero permanecer aquí por más tiempo, seguro que me infecto de algo raro… Aunque pensándolo bien, este no es mi cuerpo después de todo. ¿Qué me importa a mi lo que le pase? Mientras no se acerque a mi la loca del pelo rubio ni ese tal "Chanta", "Yanta" o como se llame, todo estará bien. Hmp. Si al menos pudiera entrenar…

¿Bulma? – llamaba Yamcha de detrás de la puerta.

No puede ser – se dijo fastidiado con una mano en la cara.

Hola, nena, venía a ver como estabas –

Estoy perfectamente, así que puedes marcharte insecto. –

Ejem… -

Después de varios minutos, ambos sabían que ninguno de los dos se había movido del sitio y la situación era casi más incómoda que antes. Vegeta no podía salir porque la abordaría y Yamcha no podía entrar porque le sermonearía. ¿Cuánto tiempo se sostendría aquella situación? No mucho más. La paciencia del príncipe se colmaba por segundos.

¡LARGATE! – Gritó desde dentro, pero algo le decía que quien no contestó, tampoco se había movido del sitio, así que abrió la puerta.

Estás muy guapa cuando te enfadas ¿sabías? –

Mala idea. Cerró la puerta en sus narices.

Después de media hora de espera y considerar con fastidio que un salto por la ventana podría dejarle malparado con aquel cuerpo tan débil, probó suerte con la puerta nuevamente. La abrió como en las películas de acción, cuando alguien está detrás esperando con una pistola. A simple vista no estaba. Bueno, eso si que era un avance…

Pero cuando fue a poner un pie fuera de la habitación, los rostros de su madre y de Yamcha aparecieron conjugados en una sonrisa eterna. – FELICIDADEEEEEEEES –

POM Cerró la puerta en sus narices y comenzó a respirar como si viviera una película de terror. – Es una pesadilla, es una pesadilla… Es… -

Bájame aquí en mi cuarto –

Esa voz le resultaba familiar. ¿Familiar? Diablos, esa era su propia maldita voz. Vegeta se escondió para visualizar la escena desde un lugar seguro. Tenía que tener cautela ya que quien fuera el que o la que robó su cuerpo, no querría volver a cambiarlo por uno tan despreciable como el que él poseía por desgracia para su estirpe.

Los ojos se le pusieron como platos cuando presenció la "escenita". Raditz, ese poca cosa tercer clase, siendo manoseado por… ¡por él mismo! ¡Por el Príncipe de su raza! A quien llevaba en brazos, encaramado y acaramelado… La ira le invadió hasta el extremo de hacerle enrojecer en una furia titánica.

TÚ. Usurpador de cuerpos, devuélveme ahora mismo… -

¡DESGRACIADOOOOO! –

Vegeta retrocedió prudentemente al ver como la energía emanaba de su cuerpo en forma de rayos que destruían con la potencia los objetos que quedaban alrededor. Yamcha, alertado por esa presencia, corrió dentro de la habitación, tirando la puerta abajo. Pero la primera en entrar fue la Señora Briefs, quien poniéndose en primera línea de batalla…

Oh, querida, ¿tienes invitados para tu Santo? Deberías haberme avisado. Voy a preparar unos pastelitos. Enseguida vengo – y cuando pasó por el lado de su supuesta hija, le susurró en el oído – pero qué guapo es ese amigo tuyo de los rayos… -

Una vez que la señora se fue y que la vergüenza ajena pasó, al igual que el sonrojamiento de Vegeta debido al comentario lascivo, se reanudó la discusión.

¿Qué has hecho con mi pelo? Seguro que no te has puesto la crema anticelulitis tampoco… -

Oh - todos los machos la miraron con caras raras.

Tragó saliva al verse descubierta en sus pequeños secretillos de belleza – No la necesito, una mujer tan guapa como yo no necesita esas tonterías, la utilizo sólo para probar su perfume y textura, Muajajajjaa (risa falsa mientras miraba de reojillo si se lo creían o no) –

Ah – fue el eco de "entendimiento" colectivo.

Ahora quien saltó fue el príncipe saiyajin.

¡Quita tu sucia mano de la cadera miserable! ¡Un guerrero de mi alta alcurnia no puede tener esa pose tan ridícula! –

Una dama de mis audiencias tampoco puede ir vestida como un adefesio. ¿Has elegido esa ropa en la casa del terror? – preguntó poniendo una pose totalmente femenina con las piernas algo arqueadas, juntas al centro y las manos en los muslos.

A Vegeta le faltaba el aire a estas alturas, pero calmándose, pensó que seguiría el combate de un modo más constructivo, así que con una sonrisa maliciosa… - ¿Te gusta tu pelo humana? –

Bulma arqueó una ceja. Nappa miraba en todas direcciones tratando de entender algo. Raditz tragó saliva sabiendo que esa sonrisa no traería nada bueno. Yamcha llevaba media hora con el brazo levantado para pedir la palabra a ver si preguntando se enteraba de algo de lo que estaba pasando…

Con un movimiento rápido, Vegeta tomó unas tijeras y asiendo su pelo en una coleta amenazó con cortarlo.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – gritó Bulma al borde del histerismo sintiéndose Samsona que va a ser privada de su belleza.

Vegeta rió histérico afirmando con fuerza las tijeras. El tiempo se movió lento. Nappa no sabía si detenerla, incinerarla o ¿abrazarla? Pero a ver… ¿su príncipe quien era?

Raditz volvió a tragar saliva. Yamcha miró a Raditz. El saiyajin miró a "Bulma" con las tijeras. Luego volvieron a cruzarse las miradas feroces, de enemigos. Por un lado Raditz y por el otro Yamcha. Un brillo extraño se observó en sus mejillas. Y cuando el sonido de las tijeras comenzaba a mezclarse con las últimas OOO de "Vegeta"…

Qué mala soy, ahí lo dejo, juassss.


	6. El trato

A Vegeta le faltaba el aire a estas alturas pero, calmándose, pensó que seguiría el combate de un modo más constructivo, así que con una sonrisa maliciosa… - ¿Te gusta tu pelo humana? –

Bulma arqueó una ceja. Nappa miraba en todas direcciones tratando de entender algo. Raditz tragó saliva sabiendo que esa sonrisa no traería nada bueno. Yamcha llevaba media hora con el brazo levantado para pedir la palabra a ver si preguntando se enteraba de algo de lo que estaba pasando…

Con un movimiento rápido, Vegeta tomó unas tijeras y asiendo su pelo en una coleta amenazó con cortarlo.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – gritó Bulma al borde del histerismo sintiéndose Samsona que va a ser privada de su belleza.

Vegeta rió histérico afirmando con fuerza las tijeras. El tiempo se movió lento. Nappa no sabía si detenerla, incinerarla o ¿abrazarla? Pero a ver… ¿su príncipe quien era?

Raditz volvió a tragar saliva. Yamcha miró a Raditz. El saiyajin miró a "Bulma" con las tijeras. Luego volvieron a cruzarse las miradas feroces, de enemigos. Por un lado Raditz y por el otro Yamcha. Un brillo extraño se observó en sus mejillas. Y cuando el sonido de las tijeras comenzaba a mezclarse con las últimas OOO de "Vegeta"…

Capítulo 6: El trato

Yancha acabó trasquilado en la coronilla, Raditz fue golpeado "sin querer" en sus sendas partes nobles (entiéndase: útiles de reproducción), "Vegeta" (Bulma) quedó de pronto perpleja sin saber qué decir o hacer. No en vano su novio estaba delante, con la cabellera rebanada como si se hubiera enfrentado contra un apache en pleno oeste americano, y su otro amor (Raditz) había sido castrado presumiblemente (gracias a Kami, solo en apariencia). Pero sí, en medio de la sala había algo, algo horrible: un mechón azulado de pelo, un hermoso manojito de cabellos cuidados durante años con mimo, criados cual bebé, y cortados, segados de raíz de una cabellera hermosa. El sacrificio de Yamcha no fue suficiente. Ahora… solo podía hacer una cosa: llorar la pérdida con desasosiego.

Y ahí tenéis al aguerrido y fuerte guerrero llorando cual Bambi. Nappa se compadeció y puso una mano en su hombro: - Ya crecerá, ya…

Raditz, que pensaba que era a él el comentario lloriqueó alarmado mientras gritaba: -No puede ser, ¿dónde está? ¿Dónde?

Y Bulma contestaba a Raditz conmovida por el inusitado interés que mostraba por su hermoso pelo: - ahí en medio de la habitación, ahí está.

Pobre Raditz, ya no había duda, no había sido un golpe tan solo, había habido golpe, corte, ¡y le habían transformado en eunuco! (o, al menos, eso pensaba él con tanto estrés, angelito). Y dale a llorar y a buscar su "cosita" por todas partes sin encontrarla donde le señalaban. En el centro de la habitación no había ningún falo, no señor. ¿Quién se lo había escondido? Su muñequito del amor…

Bulma, en el cuerpo saiyajin, no sabía si adorar al pobre Raditz por el mal rato que tenía con el incidente.

- Ya, ya, tranquilo, si ya crecerá de nuevo.

- Que no, que eso no crece de nuevo, que solo las colas se regeneran… - ese último comentario no fue muy comprendido por Bulma, la verdad…

- A los humanos si nos crece de nuevo… - le explicó pensando que ambos hablaban del pelo, claro.

Vegeta, mientras, reía como un maniaco al ver al insecto con tal facha. Y Yamcha, alias "el insecto", tenía el labio inferior a punto de pucheritos y miraba con ojitos de cordero degollado a su amada novia. Sabía que Bulma tenía malas pulgas, pero aquello había sido más que un acto vandálico, una prueba de psicopatía.

Mientras, Raditz seguía en busca de su "cosita" perdida... - A los saiyajins no nos crece de nuevo – gritaba todo rojo - ¿dónde está? ¿Dadme mi pajaritooooooooo? – aulló.

Y como no, la señora Briefs, que volvía con pastelitos, ofreció uno al damnificado al son de una de sus consideradas frases: - ¿Un pajarito? ¿Dónde? Oh, a mi me encantan los pajaritos. ¿Puedo verlo? ¿Puedo darle comidita? ¿Puedo? – solicitaba como una niña pequeña dando saltitos de alegría.

Raditz estaba ya morado. Aquellos humanos eran terribles. Había conocido miles de atrocidades en su vida pero lo de aquella señora no tenía nombre.

Por fin Nappa tomó las riendas de aquella disparatada situación y, asiendo el manojo de cabellos de la locura, se lo dio a Raditz carraspeando y murmurando entre dientes: - soldado, compórtate, toma y deja de lloriquear o pensaré que otra humana te ha poseído a ti también.

- A nadie le importa mi "cosita" – se quejó por último para recibir un capón de Bulma (Vegeta).

- Serás idiota, ¡debería castrarte de verdad para que aprendas a ser un saiyajin! – gritó el príncipe con una voz que sonó tan aguda que hasta le dolieron sus propios oídos.

Finalmente, las lágrimas se tornaron de felicidad en el rostro de Raditz, quien, palpando su cachito de hombría, descubrió que estaba enterito, aunque algo chamuscado, eso sí. Nappa estalló a reír como loco a lo que un codazo voló en su costillar propinado por una dama un tanto varonil apiadada del pelilargo.

Y Yamcha aún seguía con las manos en la entrepierna porque eso de "debería castrarte" sonó terrible y Bulma, visto lo visto, era capaz de hacer eso y mucho más. De manicomio… loca de manicomio…

Finalmente, Bulma decidió aclarar el asuntito de una vez. Y tras las pertinentes explicaciones del cómo, cuándo, cómo y dónde, decidieron ir a ver a la bruja que había vendido semejante poción para que les diera un antídoto. Pero, claro, no iba a permitir el príncipe que fuera ultrajado su cuerpo en manos de un tercera clase… Así que optaron por ir todos en una aeronave de la Cápsule Corporation.

Eso sí, habidas cuentas de lo que la bruja le había dicho a Bulma consultando la bola mágica… rememoremos…

--

_- Dime si el novio de esta jovencita de 22 años será el hombre de su vida. -_

_Waw Waw Waw Waw (La bola emitió un sonido parecido al que sale en los concursos de televisión cuando se falla la respuesta a una pregunta.)_

_- ¿Y bien?. -_

_La bruja tragó saliba. - Bola mágica, bola mágica, dime si su novio es con quien se va a casar. - Preguntó de nuevo._

_Waw Waw Waw Waw_

_Bulma estaba a punto de morderse los dedos en lugar de las uñas._

_- Bola mágica, bola mágica, dime si al menos van a tener hijos. -_

_Waw Waw Waw Waw_

_- ¿Pero estarán juntos toda sus vidas?. -_

_Waw Waw Waw Waw_

_- Al menos se... -_

_- BRUJAAAA. - Bulma la tenía cogida del traje. - Dime ahora mismo si mi novio será el hombre de mi vida. -_

_- No. - Contestó símplemente._

--

Ojos no, rayos incendiarios eran los de Bulma, que en el cuerpo de Vegeta era para hacerse popó encima. Y, de hecho, hasta Vegeta mismo estaba mirando de reojo su cuerpo por si acaso… Aunque esa actitud le resultaba más aceptable que las anteriores, por supuesto.

- Solo tú me entiendes Raditz – murmuró Bulma abrazando al saiyajin que no quería moverse porque aquella "chica" estaba un pelín estresada y desequilibrada

- Deja de hacer ridiculeces estúpida, suelta a ese mala clase o cuando recupere mi cuerpo te mataré lentamente… - y esto no era una amenaza de boquilla para fuera.

Diez minutos de amenazas sucesivas, encarames impertinentes, réplicas audibles para sordos, y glup, glups colectivos… en la puerta del consultorio brujil, había un letrero que rezaba así: "No toy".

A lo que, rememorando… rememorando… Bulma se acordó de cómo se rompía el "maleficio". Y esto era: besando al amor de su vida. Por alguna razón todos miraron a Raditz, Bulma aplaudió feliz y Vegeta, con una gota de sudor en la frente solo alcanzó a casi suplicar – que sea rápido – mientras repasaba un manual que había leído en su tierna infancia: "Mil ideas creativas para torturar a tus enemigos".

Pero cuando los labios de Bulma (entiéndase en el cuerpo del Príncipe Saiyán) se unieron a los de Raditz, nada sucedió. Luego vino Yamcha, y hasta Nappa, a lo que se convirtió en una suerte de concurso del horror.

- ¡Nadie puede ser la pareja ideal de esta mujer! – exclamó Vegeta ya loco de ira.

- No, no – se defendió Bulma. - Estoy segura de que mi hombre ideal debe estar en la nave en la que desperté. Claro, ¡es eso! Tenemos que volver.

Por alguna razón todos asumieron que era Bulma y no Vegeta quien debía encontrar a su pareja ideal. Era inverosímil para el Príncipe imaginarse emparejado con nadie, amar a alguien que no fuera el mismo. Al mismo tiempo era imposible que él pudiera ser la pareja ideal de nadie, así que ni siquiera hicieron la prueba del beso. Solo había un problema. Si, como decía Bulma, debían volver a la nave de Freezer, ¿con cuántos de aquellos miserables debería besarse aquella humana usando su cuerpo perfecto hasta dar con su media naranjita?

Solo se puso una condición: Vegeta dejaría su manía con las tijeritas y Bulma haría las "pruebas" de forma discreta, imperceptible. No en vano, el Príncipe debía luego quedarse en esa nave y sobrevivir en el ambiente enrarecido del ejército de Freezer… Pero… ¿Cómo se las ingeniaría para ser admitido en el cuerpo de aquella humana, dentro del ejército? Duraría menos que un caramelo en la puerta de un colegio. Y solo imaginarse las ideas sucias que pasarían por un sin fin de soldados a costa de su look actual palidecía. Pero era la única forma de recuperar su cuerpo, así que… había que intentarlo.

La última condición fue aceptada de buen grado por todos: el insecto se quedaba en la Tierra. Y sí, allí quedó triste, solo, con la cabellera rapada desigualmente, despidiendo a su ¿amada? Y rezando por que volviera a la normalidad y a sus brazos.

- Oh, querido, no sabía que te gustase la moda punk – sonrió forzadamente la señora Briefs en un alarde de buen talante que apenas ocultaba el horror que le causaba el nuevo "peinado" de Yamcha.

--

Próximo capítulo en la nave de Freezer: Bésame mucho.


End file.
